


Recovery or Death

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [314]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Coma, Dementia, F/M, Poisoning, Pre-Series, Stroke Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, he hopes Margot never actually regains consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery or Death

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 351   
> Prompt: sense  
> Summary: In all honesty, he hopes Margot never actually regains consciousness.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so here you go, kids. If you've been following any of my stories about John and Margot Lyons, you know that I've hinted at a few things, included just how Margot had that stroke that rendered her both incapacitated and potentially suffering from dementia. I've finally put it out there officially in this story, and John Lyons truly is a creepy bastard of epic proportions.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits by her bedside every single day that she's comatose. The staff have learned to work around him, and talk among themselves about his love and devotion. They think he doesn't hear them, but there is little he misses. He just chooses to ignore their gossip as irrelevant.

Thankfully, the boys are old enough to fend for themselves as he keeps vigil at Margot's side. The staff helps to make sure they're well fed and clothed, but can do little else to reassure them that their mother will be fine. They come to visit when they can, but neither boy is willing to let his grades slip when their mother's condition just doesn't change.

He finds himself grateful to Ann Rutledge for stepping in to pick up the slack in his absence. She's been to the hospital daily to sit with Margot for an hour or two, allowing him the opportunity to eat, shower, and change. She's offered to stay with Margot longer so that he can attend to work matters that only he can resolve. He hasn't yet taken her up on that, wanting to wait until Margot wakes up first.

In all honesty, he hopes Margot never actually regains consciousness. That would make things much easier in the long run for him. The night of her accident was both planned and an impromptu clusterfuck of epic proportions. He'd intended for her to drink the wine and give a final prophecy or two before succumbing to the hemlock it was laced with. To this day, he has no idea how she's still alive. Though being comatose and likely brain damaged beyond repair is tantamount to death, isn't it?

If she survives and regains consciousness, he'll need to reconsider what to do, but for now, he'll let her linger for a bit longer. Perhaps it's just a matter of suffocation to end all of the issues. And cleaning up the other loose ends… That will be a bit trickier, but he has confidence that he can accomplish it.

But all of this hinges on his wife's recovery or lack thereof.


End file.
